


Together

by AliasArchives



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Look there's only like 5 Eraqus/Nort fics I'm Required To Contribute, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasArchives/pseuds/AliasArchives
Summary: Eraqus and Xehanort wake up on a lovely morning and discuss why Xehanort needs to get out of bed and other incredibly relevant things.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an Introduction fic for another fanfiction I have in mind. Will it ever come out? Who knows! But hopefully these two being cute is sufficient until that day!

          Sunlight filtered in through the window as dawn painted the sky pink. Eraqus’ eyes opened and slid over to the familiar form in bed. His fingers soon followed, tracing up the back of a strong, tan arm, towards a mass of white hair.

  
          “Xeha…” Eraqus murmured lazily as he pet the other man. The other did not stir, but Eraqus knew better. Slowly his hand tightened in that pretty, snow-white hair. “I know you’re not sleeping. Your breathing’s too shallow.”

  
          “’m definitely sleeping,” came a grizzly response. “‘Not moving, am I?”

  
          “Shall I report to Master Argentia that you won’t get out of my bed?” Eraqus slithered closer and laid down on the man, his eyes drifting closed once again. “We’ve got training early today…”

  
          “ _I’ve_ got training, thank you very much, _Master_ Eraqus.” Another grumble, and Eraqus laughed, nuzzling into the other man’s back.

  
          “You’ll be a master one day too, Xehanort; Master Argentia just wants to make sure she’s taught you everything you need to know before you take the test...Maybe she’ll even ask me to help grade you.”

  
          “In that case I may as well give up now; your grading is insufferable.”

  
          “Hey!” Eraqus bolted off of Xehanort, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “I’m not that hard of a grader!”

  
          Slowly Xehanort rolled over, baring his toned stomach to Eraqus as he glanced up at the other student. “Mhm...Sorry if I sound skeptical, but I am. Remember last training session?” He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Eraqus with a quirked eyebrow.

  
          “...Which one?” There was a look smirk on Eraqus’ face, and his dark brown eyes danced with amusement.

  
          “The one where you weren’t pinning me to the mattress. You noticed my stance was about a pinky’s width too wide and came over to push on my legs.” Xehanort rolled his eyes as Eraqus leaned closer to him and pressed a pair of rough lips against his own, but he did not push the other man away.

  
          “You know...I don’t always do that _just_ to correct you,” the black-haired man whispered against his fellow student’s lips. “Sometimes it’s just nice to touch you.”

  
          “The ever so studious Master Eraqus, using moments of feedback to touch a younger student? What would Master Argentia say to that?”

  
          “Please, don’t describe it like that, you’re a year and a half younger than me- and _you_ started this relationship in the first place!” Eraqus’ mouth moved down to kiss the younger man’s neck, and in order to hide his smile from Xehanort’s immediate view.

  
          “All according to plan, really,” Xehanort hummed, though he did lift his chin to allow a few more kisses to find their way along his throat.

  
          “According to plan as far as distracting me so that we’re late to practice.” With that, Eraqus pulled back and moved to the side of his bed, then grabbed a pair of pants from the floor and one of his shirts from the closet. “Get up already.”

  
          “Damn, I thought I was going to get away with it…” The white-haired man lamented. Slowly he sat up fully and rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes. When he blinked them open once again, he found Eraqus in front of him, offering Xehanort a pair of pants from his dresser.

  
          “All you would have gotten away with is getting both of us into trouble, instead of just you,” Eraqus huffed, before he rolled his shoulders and stretched. When he finished, his partner had put pants on, but when their eyes locked Eraqus dashed towards the door. “I get to use the close bathroom!”

  
          “You’re _awful!_ ” Xehanort hollered after his partner, before skulking down the hall towards his own bathroom.

           It did not take long before the pair wandered down the castle halls, towards The Land of Departure’s training grounds with their fingers intertwined. Eraqus was looking over the regal hallways, his gaze studying the stained glass windows around them in the early morning light.

  
          “Hey, Xeha?” He asked suddenly. The white-haired man raised an eyebrow.

  
          “What is it?”

  
          “Master Argentia is the only master who’s trained us... I love her teaching methods, don’t get me wrong...But do you think students might benefit from having more than one teacher?” Eraqus stopped walking and looked at Xehanort, seeming genuinely puzzled by his own question.

  
          After a short pause, Xehanort nodded. “I think they could, yeah…” He mused, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. “Why?”

  
          Another heartbeat of silence, but then Eraqus squeezed Xehanort’s hand and spoke. “If...If we’re both like this still when we take apprentices; if we’re both a couple, I mean, I want us to train apprentices together too...I think having two masters in constant contact with them would be beneficial; that way if one of our teaching styles doesn’t work for one of them, the other master can try another method.” His cheeks were reddening now, as though his mind had just registered the weight of his proposal.

  
          Xehanort smiled, then nodded. “I like that idea, Eraqus…” He decided, though a mischievous look crossed his face a heartbeat later. “But, I worry about our students all crowding to me, because you grade so harshly-”

  
          “I am _not_ a hard grader!” Eraqus squawked. Xehanort simply laughed and together the pair walked into the training grounds.

  
          It was decided that day that they would train apprentices together, and throughout the entirety of training all Eraqus could do was daydream about their future apprentices; would they get along with their masters as easily as he and Xehanort got along with theirs? What would they look like? How old would they be? The possibilities were endless, and while they still had a while before Xehanort or Eraqus would take apprentices, the prospect left him looking forward to that bright future.


End file.
